Young Justice X
by DanialArceus
Summary: When a mysterious object crashes into a harbor, the Team must assess the situation. When they reach there they find something shocking. A man is lying there, injured. They will realize what this man is and what he will do ! Rate and Review please
1. The Man From The Skies

**Note : I own nothing. Only the made up ones are mine.**

* * *

He had been falling for what felt like forever. He was hurt, he could not feel his left arm properly. His clothes fluttered, all tattered and torn. Last thing he remembered was fuzzy. She did not tell him that it would be this hard. All seemed lost, he seemed scared but on the inside, he was laughing.

* * *

In Mount Justice, a young team of super heroes had arrived from their fight. It was supposed to be a covert mission but Grundy attacked them, because Kid Flash fell, producing a sound, and blowing their cover.

" So, what can we do now ?" Robin asked Megan. They all were tired with their last mission. Grundy was hard to put down. Superboy, Conner, was sore from all that fighting. Megan, also known as Miss Martian, was putting a ice pack on his head.

" Thanks." He said. His black shirt, which had the symbol of Superman, was all crumpled up and bloodied from the fight. He was resting on the couch.

" Oooh, I know, lets watch a movie. I will get the popcorn." Wally, also known to the world as Kid Flash, said. " Zatanna, what do you think ?"

" You know something, with all the food you eat in one day, we won't have any food remaining for anything." Zatanna, the Magician of the group said.

" Hey I have hyper-metabolism, what can I do ?"

" Just rest for now, we earned it guys." Aqualad, also known as Kaldur'ahm, said. They all agreed with him for now. Some of the team member, who lived with their parents, went home. Those who didn't, stayed behind and watched a movie. Those who remained were Zatanna, Conner and Megan

When the movie finished, they began to move towards their rooms, Red Tornado came. He also lived with them.

Red Tornado was an android, and one of his jobs was to explain new missions to the Team. " We have a situation." He said. It was met by groans of the teens.

" Aw, come on, we are tired. Can't you get anyone else." Zatanna said.

" No one else is available. And you are our only members who can protect it."

" Fine, what's the problem." Zatanna, said defeated.

" There is an unnatural weather phenomenon occurring at the bay. We believe that it is the work of the Light."

Zatanna looked at the remaining members and motioned them to go.

* * *

Orbiting in space, Batman, a man of respect and fear, was looking at the phenomenon. He was one of the founders of the Justice League.

" So, what do you think, Bruce ? Works of the Light." A man in red and blue asked. Superman, a Kryptonian, walked toward the screen.

" Hardly. They don't have anything to gain by doing this." The Bat replied.

" So it is one of those rare occurrence, right ?" Superman asked.

" Again, this is tough to deduce." His fingers constantly typed something on the monitors, bringing close up pictures of the event.

* * *

Zatanna, Superboy and Mega had almost reached the harbor. They were obviously tired, but they somehow felt energized for the mission. The moonlit sky gave them a source of light.

" That is normal, right ?" Superboy pointed at the whirlpool of clouds forming above the bay. " And is it just me or is it getting smaller."

The whirlpool was getting smaller by the second. The clouds were getting denser and denser up till the point that they could not see the sky anymore. Something suddenly fell from between the clouds, engulfed in fire.

 _'Get ready.'_ Miss Martian spoke to her partners through a telepathic link.

 _'We must stop the object.'_ Zatanna said.

" Too late."

The object crashed onto the harbor and caused the creation of a massive crater.

As soon as they reached the harbor, they looked at the destruction. Most of the land was now a part of the crater, from which smoke was coming from the object. Zatanna got near the crater.

" Wait, is that a man ?" Zatanna asked, pointing at the body. She got to the body and tried to check for the pulse, but she could not as the body was on fire. " Superboy, come over here and use your breath to blow the fire out." She yelled.

" Kinda busy." He replied.

Zatanna turned her head to see Superboy and Miss Martian looking for survivors and clearing the debris.

 _Oh God, well, here goes nothing._ " **Llafretaw no eht ydob** ". Suddenly a pool of water fell on the body, removing the flames. He wore a black trench coat, orange shirt with a Japanese Kanji on it and dark blue jeans. " Phew." She sighed. She couldn't find a pulse so she then began to check for a heartbeat by putting her head to his chest.

Superboy, who had just clearing the debris, came to her and exclaimed " Well that's done. huh." He noticed Zatanna's head on the man. " There is no way he could have survived that."

" I can hear it. The heartbeat." She said, obviously surprised.

" Wait that's impossible. We just saw him fall out of the sky."

" What's the problem Conner." Miss Martian came up to him.

" That man is still alive, even after falling from the sky."

" He may be alive but he needs medical attention."

" But we barely know him. For all we could know, he could be our enemy." Superboy said.

" That's the point Conner, we don't know. He may be an enemy, but he could be harmless even." Zatanna replied. It was obvious that she wanted to save him.

" You know she is right, Conner." Miss Martian said in Zatanna's favor.

Superboy looked at both of them. Zatanna was using her magic to carry the man to the bio-ship while Megan was following her. " God, sometime, I swear, I don't understand women."

* * *

They all were seated, facing each other. They were debating what to do. After an hour, they decided.

" The unanimous decision is to get the body. We get Amazo to make a trap and force them to give us the object we desire." A mysterious voice said.

" Are you sure that Amazo will do the job ?" Another voice questioned the first.

" With the upgrades he has received, he can destroy the Justice League two times in a row. Does that answer your question ?" The first one replied.

They nodded.

* * *

(The Next Day )

All of the Team stood around the bed. All of them were looking at the man. His clothes were torn and his face was dirty when they brought him here. His chances of survival were pretty slim at first but he was stable now. Zatanna had cleaned his face and removed all of the soot that had formed.

" Not even Superman heals that fast." Kid Flash said. He was the first one to notice this.

" I still think we shouldn't have brought him here." Superboy said one more time. " He could be the enemy."

" What were you guys thinking ?" Artemis agreed with Superboy.

" But it is wrong to leave anyone in that condition. And you should have seen him. When Conner used his X-Ray vision, his ribs were broken and his entire left arm was both dislocated and broken. Yet when he did it today, everything is back to normal in his body." Zatanna said, motioning the Team to leave the room.

Once outside, they began to move towards the living room, where Red Tornado was standing.

" We have an issue."

" What now ?" Superboy asked.

" Amazo has been spotted, he is destroying the block."

" Relax, we will take him out easily." Kid Flash replied, grinning. He then ran to the ship. " Last one's a loser who can't beat a robot."

" Artemis, you must stay here." Red Tornado said as the others began to leave.

" But why ?" She asked. She knew the answer before he even said it.

" Someone has to take care of our 'guest' here."

" Fine." Was all she said before she stormed off to the room where he was staying. _I am going to kill them all._

* * *

Amazo was destroying the city block and was about to harm a civilian when he felt a kick to his head which caused him to crash into the wall.

" Seriously, I can't wonder why the Justice League has any trouble with him." Superboy asked his fellows.

 _' Conner, stay alert. I have heard stories from my king about the powers he have."_ Aqualad said.

 _' Come on, he is a robot, what could he do.'_ Kid Flash replied.

Suddenly Amazo stood up and said " **Access: Flash** "

Amazo then zoomed towards them. Conner also sped towards him, yelling.

" **Access: Superman** "

When the fist collided with Conner's chest, he let out a spurt of blood and flew away from the fight.

" **Access: Captain Atom** "

 _This is not going good. We need to split up. Zatana do it._

" **Sekam elpitlum fo maet** " She chanted and ten copies of each member were produced out of nowhere. All of them charged towards Amazo.

Amazo simply swatted them away with beam before targeting each and every one of them.

* * *

( Back at Mount Justice)

Artemis was reading a book when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned her head to see it was the man who they had found the other day. He was walking dizzily, grabbing his head, eyes closed. It was obvious to her that he was in a lot of pain.

" What are you doing here ? You need to rest." She said.

" Uhhh, where am I ?" He then looked at the girl in an archer costume, confused and pointed at her " Huh, who are you?"

" Artemis. Who are you"

" Zujura."

" That's a weird name." She snorted.

" Who brought me here ?" He asked looking around.

" Zatanna. She was persistent on saving you."

" Where is she ? I must thank her." He said politely, looking around.

 _He seems nice._ " She left on a mission and I got stuck here with you."

" Mission ?"

" You see, Amazo is destroying the city block and the Team have gone to stop him."

He suddenly looked at her, tension on his face.

" Hey, what's wrong ?" She asked.

" We have to go help them."

" What we have to do is keep you in place. They are going to be fine."

" No they are not. I can sense life energy. Currently there are eight beings with high power over there." He then points in a direction. " And it is decreasing fast."

She gasps. _Is he telling the truth ?_ " I must tell the League." She turns around to get to the communicating device. " While you …"

She turns around to see that Zujura is no longer there.

" …disappear. Great, he ran away. He must be lying then." She then thinks for a while. _Better not take a chance._

* * *

( Back at the Battlefield)

Zatanna was trying to get up after getting hit by Amazo. She looked at him. He was fighting Superboy and Aqualad at the same time.

" **Access: Superman** "

He then punches Aqualad in the guts and kicks him away with great speed. He then dodges Superboy's right hook and an uppercut. When Superboy uses heat vision, he grabs his face and lifts him up.

" **Access: Captain Atom** "

He blasts Superboy away, who crashes onto Robin. Wally runs up to Amazo using his super speed and tries to punch him.

" **Access : Superman** "

He dodges Wally's punch. Frustrated, Wally then attacks him with a barrages of punches at top speed. But to no avail, as when the punches contact Amazo's body, it does not effects him. Amazo then simply swats Wally quite easily.

" KID FLASH !" Zatanna screams. She then notices that Amazo is walking towards her. Trying to get away, she crawls backwards. Noticing that the gap between them is getting lesser by the minute, she point both her palms towards him and screams " **Erif Llab** " And shoots a fire ball towards the mechanical monster.

Amazo does nothing but simply says " **Access: Martian Manhunter** ". As he gains his power, the fireball simply phases through him. He gets up close and changes his power to Superman and kicks her away and moves towards her again. He then raises his fist. Zatanna closes her eyes for the impact to come.

Three seconds pass and she wonders why is she not hurt yet. Opening her eyes, she notices someone standing in front of her, wearing a black trenchcoat, grabbing Amazo's fist. Her eyes widen as she realizes who it is. _It's the man I saved._ Wally also looks at the man who is in front of Zatanna, holding his punch. His hair pointing in all directions wildly.

He suddenly, at blinding speeds deliver two punches to the robots body and sends him flying with a double kick to its face. As he fall on the ground, the man quickly kip-ups and walk towards Zatanna.

 _That guy's good._ Kid Flash thinks

" Are you okay, miss ?" He asks her.

" Yes."

" Are you, by any chance, Zatanna ?" He asks her. She nods. " Thank you for saving me."

She tries to stand up but ends up falling in pain.

" Did that machine hurt you Zatanna?" He asks her, his eyes full of concern. He kneels down to her and help her stand up.

Suddenly Amazo stands up and says " **Access: Flash** " and starts running towards the man. However, as soon as he reaches him, he backhands him with ease, with looking back, sending Amazo crashing away. Superboy looks at him and wonders what is he.

 _Okay, now that was cool._ Kid Flash thinks, helping Miss Martian up, who is also looking at the man.

" Are you hurt Zatanna ?"

" That last kick really did a toll on me." Zatanna says, grunting with pain. She looks at his eyes. _They are filled with rage._ He places a hand on her shoulder and suddenly she feels no pain.

The man turns around and looks at Amazo. Compelled Zatanna asks him " Who are you ?"

He simply replies, with a smirk on his face " His worst nightmare.", before walking towards the machine.

" That's badass." Kid Flash announces. No one disagrees.

* * *

 **Rate and Review Please. Also view my other story DragonBall N**


	2. Strength Of The Warrior

**Note: I own Nothing except for my Saiyan**

* * *

 **Another thing, Zujura is a badass because of the training he got. And what is the training you ask. Well keep on reading to find out.**

* * *

He stood there, crossed arms, hair defying gravity while the Team could just look at him. They were bewildered to see the man they had just saved standing and going to fight Amazo, a robot who gave the Justice League a hard time.

" I am only going to give you one chance, leave them alone." Zujura spoke. He looked at Amazo with anger in his eyes.

" **Target found. Priority: Capture**." Amazo replied, eyeing the Zujura.

" Well if you insist."

Suddenly Zujura disappeared, leaving on a trail of dust. The Team were awe-struck. The man had simply vanished before appearing in front of Amazo and disappearing again. Only to appear on the left side of Amazo. The robot was simply confused. The target was constantly disappearing and reappearing around him.

 _What is he doing ?_ Zatanna wondered. She got her answer. Zujura had hit Amazo on the face. As Amazo went flying, he appeared behind him and kicked him, diverting his path. Zujura continued this, as if he was playing pinball with the machine.

 _' Any idea what he.'_ Miss Martian talked to the rest of the group.

 _' Could be a speedster.'_ Robin reasoned.

 _' But shouldn't he leave a trail of dust.'_ Kid Flash replied and then yelled " Go kick his robot ass, whoever you are."

Zujura, then, delivered a fierce uppercut to Amazo, sending him flying into the sky. And to much annoyance of Superboy, Zujura flew straight to Amazo and continued his onslaughts of punches and kicks. He then delivered a deadly sledgehammer, sending the machine back to the ground.

" That was amazing." Was all Zatanna could say when Zujura landed on the ground.

Floating over to the robot, Zujura attempted to deliver a punch to Amazo, who instantly used Martian Manhunter's ability, causing the fist to strike the ground. As soon as it made contact, it created a large shockwave.

Megan was helping Superboy walk towards Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad. Zatanna, on the other hand, could not help but marvel at the strength of this guy.

 _' Could be a Kryptonian.'_

 _' Not possible, if there is any other Kryptonian, they should be as old as Superman.'_

Amazo got away from Zujura and said " **Access: Captain Atom** ," before sending several energy blasts to him. Zujura, on the other hand, was simply swatting the energy balls away with ease.

" Robin, the man escaped." Artmeis said through the communicator.

" He's here."

" What !?" She screamed, causing Robin to flinch.

" He's fighting Amazo."

 _How in the world is he doing that?_ Zatanna wondered.

* * *

While the Team were watching the fight, some of the Justice League were on their way to the fight. Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman were on the Batplane.

" I hope they are okay." Wonder Woman said.

" They'll be fine." Green Lantern said. " After all, they were our partners for a reason."

Before Wonder Woman could reply, one of the energy balls hit the plane, which went spiraling out of control. It was only with the help of Green Lantern which caused it to not crash by lifting the plane up, using the energy of the ring.

* * *

 _( Back at the fight)_

As Zujura was simply swatting the balls away and getting closer, the Team were pondering whether to join him or to stay in the side lines for a while. Zatanna was running over to the rest of the group when Amazo took a shot at her.

Knowing she would not have been able to deflect that, Zujura shouted, before disappearing. Hearing the shout, Zatanna looked at the fight to see the energy ball moving towards her. She braced for impact. However, Zujura blocked the attack with his body before falling.

" No !" Zatanna and the Team cried. Zatanna quickly ran towards the man. " Please don't die."

" Crap." Was all she heard.

Confused, Zatanna said " What ?" before the man got up.

" Forget to roll over." Zujura said, facing Zatanna. He then looked at Amazo and said " It wasn't very nice of you to do that." He then flew up to Amazo, who was flying to him. As the fist collided, Zujura appeared behind him and grabbed his right arm. He then crashed him to the ground, causing dust to fly all over there.

Artemis also arrived at the field, gasping due to the fact of the intensity of the crash.

 _He saved my life twice._ Zatanna thought, rushing to the field. Seeing that Zatanna was rushing to the field, the rest followed her. As Kid Flash was the first one to reach, he began to laugh.

Zujura had torn off Amazo's arm and was slapping Amazo while chanting " Why are you hitting yourself ?" over and over again. He then grabbed Amazo's head and threw him up in the sky. Flying off, Zujura yelled " Take cover " before putting his palms towards the robot.

" **Big Bang** …" A white ball began to form on Zujura's palm and it grew with each passing second. The Team were running back when they saw this.

" **Kamehame**..." He then cupped his hands before some rings of energy formed around his hands. His trench coat fluttered as if there was some strong wind blowing.

" **HAAAAAA** " A white streak of light was released, which had enveloped Amazo, destroying him completely.

* * *

As the Light was released, it flew straight into the night sky. Seeing this, Wonder Woman prayed to the gods that the team would be okay. Superman had flown ahead to assist the Team.

* * *

Seeing that the threat was over, Zujura looked at the sky before releasing a sigh before walking to the team. Zatanna looked at him before saying thank you.

" I should be thanking you for saving my life." He replied. " I was battle-damaged before I came here." He ended it with a smile.

 _He's so nice. But I don't understand his hair._ Zatanna thought with a smile.

" What ? Do I have something on my nose ?" He asked her, touching his face.

" Hey man, three words." A boy in yellow suit ran up to him. " That. Was. Awesome. How'd you do it ?"

" Well, I-" Before Zujura could continue talking, some called.

" Where is Amazo ?" A man in a blue suit with a symbol 'S' on his chest said.

" Superman, it was this guy, and he rocked."

" Really." Superman raised an eyebrow. " Well, I must thank you for taking care of Amazo, sir."

Zujura smiled and lifted up two fingers. " Two things. Number One : That robot wasn't even tough at all." He put one finger down. " And Second: I should call you sir. I am just seventeen."

This earned him a shock from the Team and Superman.

 _' That guy is just 17 years old and he handled Amazo as if he was trash.'_ Superboy spoke to the Team, telepathically.

 _Just how strong is this guy_. Zatanna wondered

" Pretty impressive for a seventeen year old."

" A bit too impressive." A man in a batsuit said, appearing out of nowhere. " Who are you ?"

" We should talk about it at Mount Justice." Superman said to him.

Batman glared at him before saying " Fine."

As they were about to leave, Kid Flash ran up to the impact ground and grabbed Amazo's arm.

" What's that for ?" Zujura asked.

" Oh, it my souvenir for the mission." He replied.

* * *

 _( Back at Mount Justice)_

" Who are you ?" Batman asked Zujura, seated on a chair. The main members of the Justice League were around him while most the Team were tending to their injuries. Artemis on the other hand was watching television, looking for any news about their fight.

" Zujura Quww" He replied.

" And what are you doing here."

He said " To help you guys."

" What makes you think that we need help." Batman glared at him. Even the Justice League stepped back. To their shock, Zujura returned the glare with a smile.

" I have spent my whole life helping those in need. And you might need to work on that glare of yours. I have seen and fought scarier stuff than you."

Batman, shook the anger off and turned to Martian Manhunter and said " Read his mind."

As the Martian stepped forward, he said calmly " J'onn J'onzz. I will now read your mind."

" Sure go ahead. I think you will be surprised with what you see." He replied.

As Martian Manhunter entered his mind, he saw all of his adventures and his training. He was surprised to see that a boy so young had achieved so much. When he left, he simply bowed a little, shocking the rest of the League and said " It is an honor to be in your presence."

" Well, I should be honored by being in your presence." He chuckled.

" You will do well on the Team." Martian Manhunter said, straightening up.

" You can't just put him on the Team." Batman said.

" I will explain it to you later," He replies and turning to Zujura he continues " And you should introduce yourself to you new team."

" Fine." With that Zujura leaves the room.

As soon as he leaves, Batman asks J'onn " What did you that for ?"

" As I said, on the Watchtower, I will explain it to you guys." Leaving the room. The League then follows.

* * *

The Team were healing themselves, the door opened. As the Team looked at the door, they say the same fighter who saved them

" Hey, they said to introduce myself."

" And why is that ?" Superboy asks

" Cause I am your new team member."

This earned him ' What's and ' Awesome' from the Team. Zatanna on the other hand blushed.

" I am Zujura. I am a Saiyan." He says smiling. He then walks over to Zatanna who blushes. " And I think we haven't been formally introduced yet."

Blushing, Zatanna says " I am Zatanna Zatara."

Another boy goes to him and says " I am Kaldur'ahm, also known as Aqualad." They both shake hands. As they are shaking it, Aqualad winces at the pain.

" Oh sorry, let me fix that." Suddenly, Zujura's hand is enveloped by a white energy, and as he touches Aqualad's hand, his hand is also covered with white energy.

Aqualad looks at his hand. It was obvious that the pain was gone. " How'd you do that ?" He asks.

" Ki energy. It's what all life has and can amplify one's potential by at least tenfold."

" Awesome. Anyway this is rest of the team."

A girl with green skin and auburn hair comes up and says " I am M'gann M'orzz. I also go by the name of Miss Martian. But my Earth name is Megan." She ends with a smile.

" The names Robin." A kid in red suit replies.

" Artemis, but we have already met." Artemis, enters the room.

He looks at her and says " Sorry for the tension, but I had to go help them."

" Rocket."

" Kid Flash, Fastest Teen Alive. You can call me Wally." He end with a smirk.

Zujura then looks at Superboy and says " And you ?"

" The name's Superboy, but you can call me Conner Kent." He replies with a shrug.

" And I welcome you to our Team." Aqualad ends, welcoming him.

* * *

 **So Zujura has finally met the Team. How will he fare ? And how will they react to him? And why did Martian Manhunter bowed ?Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

Rate and Review please.


	3. Zujura's Second Mission

**Note: I own nothing except for my Saiyan**

* * *

The Team had not gotten used to Zujura being on the team, except for Kid Flash who kept bombarding him with as many questions as possible.

By the next morning, Kid Flash was seated with Zujura, asking about his powers, with Zatanna and Robin listening in on their conversations.

" So you are telling me is that you trained to get these powers." Wally exclaimed. Zatanna and Robin looked in interest. His powers seemed inhumane yet he said that he trained to get to this level. " Could you train me to get that fast ?"

" Sure, I learned it all in thirty years." Zujura replied.

" Wait, you're sixteen, right ?" Robin asked the Saiyan. " So how can you learn it thirty years ?"

" Well, I was a part of a group known as Time Patrollers. The place we lived when we were employed had time frozen. So when I lived there, you could say that my cells stopped aging. But as I have left, I have start to age like a normal Saiyan." He answered.

This caught the interest of Conner. He walked over there, arms crossed and asked " So how long have you been in there ?"

" Well, if my maths is correct, then I have spent roughly 200 years in Conton city." Zujura replied, counting on his fingers.

" So you are older than everyone right now." Wally said.

" No, he is still a sixteen year old." Robin answered.

" True." Zujura nodded.

" Aww man, so it means that when I am forty, I will reach your level." Wally said, looking down.

" Hey, don't worry, if I focus just on your speed, then you could get to my level in no time. After all, it took me thirty years to be able to fight at that speed."

Suddenly, a voice said " _Recognized: Black Canary, Green Arrow._ "

A man and a woman came in the room. The man was wearing an archer's costume while the woman was wearing a black jacket, with dark blue jeans.

" All right it is time for you training." The woman said.

While others groaned, Zujura smiled and stood up, as if ready to face the challenge. Black Canary looked at the boy and said " Not yet, you need a shower."

It was true, he smelled bad. He smiled at them and asked the directions for the shower.

" Zatanna, you should get him some clothes." Black Canary said.

" Fine."

* * *

They were walking down the hallway, side by side. Zatanna noticed the way he walked. He exerted dominion with every step he took, his hairs, defied the natural law of physics, his arms were always in his trench coat pocket.

" Can I ask you something ?" Zatanna asked the Saiyan, who was deep in his thoughts.

" Huh, oh yeah, sure ?" He replied, his focus now on the question to be asked.

" Why does your hair stand up like that ?"

He looked up to his hair. He simply replied " Well my Saiyan genetics says that my hair will always remain in one way, but my human genes says that it should stay normal. So in the end, I guess it is a mix of both." He shrugged. He then looked at her and asked " So I heard from the team that you used magic ?"

She nodded so he asked to elaborate on that. " Well, I am a Homo Magi, so you could say that I have a magician's blood in me."

" Wow, that's awesome, so you're a pure breed Homo Magi ?" He asked her. When she nodded, he added " I am a half Saiyan. Dad was a human while my mom was a Saiyan."

" Well here's the bathroom."

With a nod he began to take off his trench coat and his shirt. Zatanna blushed at seeing his back. It was full of scars and whatnot. His build was good, showing muscles in all the places. His biceps were unbelievable for someone his age. As he began to take off his pants, she rushed out of the room, saying " I will bring your clothes."

Zujura looked at her, confused. _Why did she went running outside for ?_

When he had showered, he wrapped a towel around his legs and his tail wrapped itself. When Zatanna came back, she gave him some clothes. To receive it, he had to open the door. When he did, Zatanna blushed more. His body was perfect. He had perfect solid abs. She noticed his chest had a tattoo of a weird kanji symbol. " What does it mean ?" pointing to the tattoo.

" It means ' Life', one thing we have to protect during our missions" The he unwinded his tail to receive the clothes. Zatanna stood there, her eyes wide as a dinner plate.

" What was that ?" She asked in a shocked voice.

" That's just my tail, all Saiyans and half Saiyans have them." He ended it with a chuckle. With that, Zatanna left the place to join her team in training.

* * *

When Zujura came to the training room, everyone looked at him in his new clothes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, showing all of his muscles, while he wore black jeans with his tail wrapped around his waist.

" I didn't know we had furry belts." Kid Flash joked

" That's his tail." Zatanna said, as a matter of fact.

" No way. You have got to be joking." Superboy said. Suddenly, Canary tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

" Never leave your eyes off your enemies." Black Canary said, getting up.

" Hmm let see, do I joke ?" Zujura said, his arms folded. As everyone were looking at him, he unwinded his tail and scratched his head with it. This shocked everyone except Zatanna. " Well, I don't when I am in a life threatening fight, but when I am not, yes, yes I do joke." He ended it with a smug look to his face.

Zujura then walked over to Superboy and gave him a hand. As Superboy accepted it, Black Canary spoke " Looks like we have another challenger." Zujura looked at her and smirked. It was obvious he was ready. When Superboy left the ground, Black Canary said " The goal is to knock the enemy down."

Zujura nodded and got into a battle stance. Everyone else were watching as Canary and Zujura ran towards each other. As they were about to meet, Zujura phased out in front of her and appeared behind her. As soon as Canary looked behind her, he again phased out and appeared to her left. Soon he appeared to her right and delivered a kick to her arm, causing her to jump away.

" That was impressive." Green Arrow said. Zatanna nodded, while Kid Flash cheered him on.

Getting up, Canary tried to deliver a barrage of punches which Zujura dodged very easily. As soon as she began to tire, Zujura cocked his fist back, and brought it forward. Canary saw the punch coming towards her but the impact came from the back of her head. While she didn't understand what had happened, Kid Flash did. It was simple, during the time when Zujura was about to deliver the punch, he moved behind her and punched her.

That punch shook her head, seeing the moment, Zujura used his tail to sweep her off her feet, causing her to fall to the ground.

Getting up, Canary was shocked. Up till now, no one had bested her in martial art training and here was a newbie, who had defeated her easily.

" You did well. How did you learn to fight like that ?" Canary asked, getting Zujura's help in getting up.

" Oh, it's nothing. I trained under Gods and people who were near Gods before I came here." Zujura answered, with an innocent smile to his face. That shocked everyone in the room. He went to rest of the team, whose mouth were wide open.

" Gods ?" Robin asked.

With a nod, Zujura said " I trained under God of Destruction, Beerus, God of Creation, Supreme Kai. I was also trained by the Grand Priest of Zeno, who is the King Of All. I was also trained by Goku and Vegeta simultaneously, Saiyans who reached the rank of Gods. And Supreme Kai of Time had employed me." With that he left the room, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

* * *

Two days, and one mission later, the Team knows that they can trust Zujura. His speed was of great value to them and his sensing abilities helped Kaldur devise a better plan. Today was different for Zujura, there were no urgent mission so he chose to relax.

Zujura was on the beach, meditating cross legged and in mid air, just three feet above the ground. He had never seen a world so peaceful. All he had witness was a never ending battle against two of the most evil villains time had ever seen. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. " Hey Zujura." He opened his eyes to see Zatanna and Artmeis.

" Hey. What's up ?" He asked them as they both sat down with him on the sand.

" We were just thinking about what you said about ki." Artemis said.

" And ?" He could not see where this was going. He turned his head towards them.

" So what else can ki do." Zatanna spoke. _I hope ki can make me stronger._

" Well, as I have said already ki is our life force." Zujura said. They nodded so he continued " And you saw one of its abilities during my fight with that Amazo thing. That was the destructive properties of ki." He saw their eyes gain interest when he continued " It can also be used to heal a person when I healed Kaldur. It can increase ones potential by at least ten times. But it can be deflected easily if you are strong enough. I was able to deflect Amazo's attack because they were weak. If he shot bullets, sure I can dodge them but they can wound me."

" And, can it do anything else?" Zatanna asked.

He smiled and stood up. This caused the girls to stand up as well. He put his hand in front of him and suddenly a sword was in his hand. " Ki can also be used for creating stuff."

" Anything ?" Artemis asked. When Zujura nodded, she continued " what about clothes ?"

He sighed. _Girls will be girls._ He then asked what clothes she wanted.

" Make it a light blue shirt with faded blue pants."

He pointed his fingers at Artemis and yelled " Clothes Beam." Suddenly, Artemis was wearing the outfit she wanted. Then she did something she did not do often, she squealed in delight, running off back to the base, eager to show off her new dress.

" And I am still wondering what was so special about Amazo. Heck I didn't even needed to become a Super Saiyan to defeat him." Zujura said.

" Super Saiyan." Zatanna asked. She then realized that she was alone with Zujura. Her eyes began to widen as he spoke.

" It's like a transformation, giving me power."

" Can you show me ?" She spoke.

" Sure why not ?" He said. However he was interrupted when Miss Martian's voice rang through her head.

 _We need everyone right now._

* * *

As everyone headed back to the base, Red Tornado spoke.

" We have spotted Sportsmaster and Cheshire around this area." He says pointing to a specific area. " The League wants you to go over to that area and infiltrate the location. If possible, capture them also. But be on your guards, Deathstroke is also rumored to be with them."

" How will each of us get there ?" Zujura asked.

" Megan has a ship." Conner said, his arms folded.

* * *

" Are you sure he can take the boy out ?" One voice asked.

" Of course" The second answered. " He has a perfect success rate. When he will get the moment, he will also take the others out as well. And if he fails, we can always try again."

The others nodded.

* * *

Everyone were on the bioship. They were above the location given by Red Tornado.

" Strange." Zujura says to himself.

" What's strange ?" Robin asks him.

" There seems to be only four people in the building. Two of them close and two towards the centre."

" Fine. Me, Superboy, Robin and Megan will take care of those two while you, Zatanna and Artemis take care of the one in the centre." Kaldur says.

Everyone nods and proceeds to enter the building. As Zujura, Zatanna and Artemis moves towards the centre of the building, they come to find out that someone is there.

Cheshire Cat.

" Welcome, my friends, to your doom." She says before lunges forwards with her sais. Artmeis began to fight her while Zatanna and Zujura try to help her.

 _Strange, there is suppose to be someone else. But I can't find him._ Zujura wonders to himself. Suddenly Artemis and Cheshire trip and fall towards the edge.

Knowing that they both are in trouble, Zujura flies quickly towards them, saving both of them. As he drops them safely on the ground, Cheshire asks him " Why save me ?"

Zujura simply grins and says " No one deserves to die that way." He walks over to Zatanna who is healing Artemis when he suddenly feels the presence again. He glances over to the side to see a man in dual colored mask, aiming a sniper rifle at Zatanna.

Deathstroke.

Suddenly he fired. Everything became slow for him. Zujura's eyes widened, reacting to the fire, he knew that Zatanna did not notice about the shot. Running quickly, he shoved both of the girls out of the way before taking the shot. As the bullet entered his chest, he felt everything going fuzzy while moving backwards due to the intensity of the shot. As his head hit the ground, everything went black.

* * *

Deathstroke had done his job. The boy was dead, no one could have survived that intensity of shot. It was smart using the girl as a bait. He had seen the video of Zujura fighting in his last mission. He would always protect his friends, even if it cost him his life. He simply left the compound.

* * *

Zatanna and Artemis were wondering why Zujura had done that. One moment Zatanna was healing all of her injuries when suddenly Zujura pushed them.

Artemis looked up to see Cheshire, who was no longer there. _No surprise she escaped._ She then looked for Zujura. When she found him she gasped. Zatanna also found him, she had tears in her eyes.

Zujura was lying on his back. He was in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were closed and there was a hole in his shoulder. _He saved me again._ Zatanna wondered, trying to heal him.

" **Laeh mih** ." She said. His wounds closed a bit. She tried again and again while Artemis informed the team of his current situation. " His heart rate is stabilizing." Zatanna cried before the rest of the team came.

They carried him to the ship, flying as fast as they can to get to Mount Justice, to save their new friend.

* * *

 **Will Zujura survive the shot ? Who had hired Deathstroke ? Find out more in the next chapter of Young Justice X**

* * *

Rate and Review please.


	4. Zujura's Secret

**Note: I own nothing except for Zujura.**

* * *

He was on his bed, thinking about his injuries. He had taken a shot to protect Zatanna from harm. He had done this before, and his friends did it to him.

His injury was almost healed but he wasn't allowed to leave the Watchtower just yet. Batman wanted to speak to him. He was perplexed how he could have healed that fast. Suddenly someone in his head spoke. He was used to people talking to him. And he was used to this voice.

 _ **You can't hide me forever, Zujura. One day you must tell them.**_

 _I know, but they are not ready for it yet._

* * *

Zatanna was sitting on the table, worried about Zujura. He had yet again saved her, almost at the cost of her life. She was deep in her thoughts when Wally came to her.

" What's wrong, girl ?"

" It's nothing." She replied. After that she turned her face and Artemis came over.

" You can tell us." The archer asked her.

Turning towards them, Zatanna replies " It's just that because of me Zujura is injured."

" Don't worry, he will be back today." Robin said to lessen her worries. Confused, Zatanna asks him how. " Simple, Batman told me that he would be coming back today."

" But how can he heal that fast. I mean come on, that was near death." Wally cries.

" Don't know, but I will ask Batman about this."

* * *

Zujura was seated on a table. He had given a test which was made by Batman so his mind was already ready for him. He was wearing blue jeans, but no shirt as the bandages were not to be removed for five hours, which was almost up. He tried to move his arms but it hurt like hell. Suddenly same voice in his head spoke.

 _ **The guy with the bat fetish will need to know about me.**_

 _Fine, but for now only him._

Batman came in and sat directly opposite to him. His face showed a hint of annoyance as to how he could have healed.

" First things first." Batman says. " How did you recover that quick ? That was one of Deathstroke's deadliest shots."

" If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out ?" Zujura asks him. After Batman nods, Zujura takes a deep breath and says calmly " During one of my missions as a Time Patroller, I had to escort a kid."

Batman looks at him, confused. _What does a kid have to do with this._ " Get to the point."

" That kid was chosen by his tribe to be sacrificed to become a demon vessel. However, at his age, he would have died." After looking at a confused expression, he continues " As you know, I had a strict oath to protect life. I hid the kid and went to sacrifice myself. The demon was Panza, the Demon King." He looked up at the roof. " I will never forget what that kid said to me."

" And what was that ?" Batman asked him, finally understanding what he did.

" He said 'Thank you'. And with that he ran away. I made sure he had a good life." Zujura, then looked at Batman and continues " I later found the Demon and performed the ritual."

" So the Demon is in you." Batman said, getting cautious.

" Correct. And don't worry. We have made an agreement." Zujura said, waving his arms in defense.

" Of what sorts."

" I scratch his back, he scratch mine. When I got injured, his healing factor multiplied mine by a lot."

Batman looked at him for a minute before saying " I have created a secret identity for you. You are Danial Yousuf from Arabia."

" No problem." Batman looked at Zujura when he said that. Zujura sighed before continuing " I was born in Arabia and lived there my whole life before became a Time Patroller."

" Fine then, you have been home schooled till now. And you are an orphan."

" Fine. So what school I go to." Zujura asked him.

" You will go to Happy Harbor School, along with the rest of your team members."

" Thanks. Is there anything else ?" Zujura asked him. When Batman shook his head, he stood up and said " Best be off then" before putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

* * *

Zatanna was reading a book while everyone else was watching television. She was still worried about Zujura. Even though the team had comforted her, she still felt responsible for the condition she got him in.

Suddenly a figure appeared before her and yelled " I'M BACK !" It was Zujura. Zatanna gasped at him. He was wearing blue jeans while his upper chest was covered in bandages. He looked around and whined " What ? No welcome back party." Wally snickered at the comment.

Everyone suddenly gathered around Zujura, first being Wally, who promptly asked " How did you survive that ?"

" Simple, it was my healing factor."

 _ **"Your healing factor ?" Panza chuckled.**_

 _"Not now Panza." He growled._

Zujura noticed that Megan was eyeing him suspiciously. " Zujura, who ar-"

" Well look at the time, it's time that my bandages came off." Zujura said, interrupting her. " Well, I will be in my room." He proceeded to leave when he turned around and said " Oh and Batman says that I will go to school with you guys."

" All right." Wally yelled.

" Congratulations." Rocket cheered. " Get ready for hell."

When Zujura left, Zatanna followed him saying so the rest of them could hear, " He might need help removing the bandages."

" She has hots for him" Wally said, crossing his arms. This remark received a smack on the head from Artemis. " What ?"

* * *

Zujura was getting his bandages off him, but apparently one of them was out of the reach of his hands. He was thinking about doing the Multi-form technique when he heard someone knocking on his door.

He proceeded to open the door, to find Zatanna standing, with a sad look on her eyes. " What's wrong Zatanna ?" He asked her, worried about her.

" Can I come in ?" She asked her. As he nodded, she came in and observed his room. It was filled various pictures of Zujura and two other people. One was a guy with long blue hair while the other one was a girl, with short. shoulder length black hair. He noticed that she was looking at them. He smiled and went over to her.

" They're my friends. Sipu and Onema. They are the best of fighters too." He chuckled.

" Really ?"

" Well, Sipu is my rival, using the same fighting styles I did when together, but when we were against an enemy, we used the exact opposites. Onema, on the other hand used magic."

" She used magic ?" Zatanna asked surprised.

" She used her own ki to do magic." He said. He then looked at his bandages and asked " You think you can help me a bit ?"

 _I should help him. He saved my life._ " Of course, I will help you."

" Think you can remove the bandages." He said, pointing to his back. He then sat down on his bed.

Zatanna walked over to him and carefully touched the bandages and started to unwind them. Slowly and slowly, the bandages were almost removed. It was almost removed when Zujura fell on her.

" Zujura what are you doing ?" She said, worried and blushing at the same time.

" You…..are..…on…..tail." He gasped slowly and quietly. That was when Zatanna looked down to see that her knee was on his tail.

" Sorry." Zatanna said, blushing, getting off of his tail.

" Don't worry." He replied, rubbing his tail before making it his belt again. He then grinned. Zatanna then removed the last bandage. She began to blush when she looked at his body again. It was scarred as usual but it had one extra scar, the scar which Deathstroke gave him.

This did not go unnoticed by Zujura, who smiled.

 _ **" Good thing you know how to control your ki, boy, otherwise Beerus would have seen you as a threat." Panza chuckled.**_

 **( A/N : Saiyan ki increases based on emotion)**

 _" Shut up, Panza. Not in the mood right now." Zujura said._

 _ **" Tell her how you feel."**_

 _" What if she doesn't like me."_

 _ **" Tell yourself that. We both know what will happen when you ask her." He sneered.**_

 _" Fine."_

" Zujura, are you okay ? You sorta spaced out for a second right there." Zatanna asked.

" Nothing, it's fine." Zujura chuckled, waving his arms.

" Okay then." Zatanna said. She then turned around and started to walk out the door. _What am I thinking ? He is a warrior who has trained with Gods. He must have seen many women who might have caught his interest._

" Umm… Zatanna ?" Zujura said, prompting Zatanna to stop and turn around. " Can I ask you something ?"

" Sure."

" Do you like me ?" His question shocked her. That was unexpected from him. Slowly, and unsurely, she nodded her head. " Phew, I like you too. "

That had shocked Zatanna. " How did you know ?"

" We Saiyans have a special trait that we find our 'soul mates' quite quickly." He blushed when he said soul mates.

" Really, well that must be helpful ?" She asked him, blushing.

" Well, it is, unless there happens to be a problem." He chuckled. After looking at Zatanna's raised eyebrows, he continued " The female usually cuts of the reason a man calls himself a man."

" Oh." Zatanna blushed, imagining her cutting of Zujura's manhood.

" Well, since we know that we like each other, Sipu told me that we should go on a date then."

 _Is he asking me out ? Oh crap, he is_. Zatanna thought to herself. " Sure." And with a peck on the cheek, she ran to her room, leaving Zujura to wonder what had just happened.

 _ **" Someone got to first base." Panza laughed like a maniac.**_

 _" I hate you."_

* * *

Artemis was wondering why Zatanna was acting so cheerfully when she was gloomy a few moments ago. She knocked on the door. As Zatanna opened, Artemis's mouth dropped. Zatanna was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair was all wavy. " What happened ?" was all Artemis could muster.

" Well, someone asked me on a date." Zatanna giggled.

" No, Zujura asked you." With that, Artemis also began to giggle.

" It's true."

She then began to walk towards the main hall, waiting for Zujura.

" What's up guys ?" Megan came to them. When Artemis told her, she gasped and then started to giggle.

Soon Zujura came towards them, and his appearance shocked all of them. He wore an orange T-Shirt with a 'Kami' kanji on the back, which did a bad jo of hiding all of his muscles, and a pair of black jeans. " What ?"

 _ **" Told you that orange is the wrong color." Panza spoke.**_

 _" Shut up, Panza"_

Miss Martian began to eye him suspiciously, which did not go unnoticed by Zujura. " Shall we go then." Zujura asked Zatanna. As they were about to leave, Zujura said " I forgot my wallet, you go ahead, I will be with you."

As she left, Zujura turned to Megan who asked him " Who were you speaking to ?" It felt as if she demanded it from him.

" Don't tell this to anyone." Zujura asked her. When she nodded, he said " To save a life of a boy, I trapped a demon within me so no harm could come to him. I usually converse with him and he actually help me a lot in my daily affairs. Okay." With that he left.

Megan took this in and left. She knew that Zujura was one to be trusted.

* * *

The couple had a wild time on their date. Zatanna came to know more about his life and adventures while Zujura got an interest in her life. When they had reached home, Zujura said " I had a nice time with you."

" Me too." She smiled. _Should I ask him ?_ " Umm, Zujura ?"

" Yes."

" Can you teach me how to use ki ?"

" Sure, why not ?" He said to her. Both of them smiled.

Zatanna suddenly felt his lips press against her. When he broke the kiss, he said " I didn't repay the kiss." Zatanna suddenly felt like blushing.

" Meet me at the beach tomorrow morning." Zujura told her while smiling. With another quick kiss they departed.

* * *

 **Can Miss Martian keep his secret ? Can Zatanna learn to use ki ? Will Zujura get his revenge on Deathstroke ? And most importantly, will Zujura get his 'Welcome Back' party ? Read the next chapter of Young Justice X to find out.**

* * *

Rate and Review please


End file.
